Technical Field
Support stands for longitudinal objects, and in particular, support stands for Christmas trees, posts, poles, and similar objects.
Description of Related Art
A variety of stands for Christmas trees have been produced over the many centuries of the Christmas tree tradition. Some of the key requirements and/or attributes of a Christmas tree stand are as follows:                Accepts a range of sizes and shapes of tree trunks.        Easy to secure to the tree.        Easy to erect the tree.        Holds the tree up straight and firmly maintains a straight position over the entire period of use.        Holds sufficient water to keep the tree hydrated.        Stable—no wobble when erected.        Simple construction with minimal parts.        Assembly and erection requires only common household tools.        
In spite of the efforts of many individuals to provide a satisfactory Christmas tree stand, there remains a need for a stand that has these attributes, and that can be provided at a relatively low cost.